Spies of Manhattan!
by JL-ove1
Summary: Three girls who don't even like eachother are asked by the Newsies for a little spying!!!! Made by: Jlove and JL-ove (Yes we are different people)


Spies of Manhattan

By JLove and JL-ove

(Yes! We are different people)

Disclaimer: We own Bones, Paste, and Slacker. Nothing else. 

-AN- Were partners (not in that way) and we wanted to write a story! Yeah for us! *Ahem* It's gonna be a kinda weird story but we were tired of the junk that comes over and over and over. Were gonna trade off chappys. This is Jlove (Not to be confused with JL-ove, the one with the Racetrack story {WOO HOO}.) Yeah, the character is named Gwen but it isn't the same as in A Friend or a Lover. I am writing the first chapter 1 entitled "Introductions and Titles" Now we just want to say sorry for the spacing if you don't like it!

The Manhattan Newsies. You all know them. So I don't have to explain them right? Good. But let me explain something that may be new to you. There are three girls that live in Manhattan in the year 1898. Well there are a lot of girls in Manhattan. But these three are about o get their whole world turned around. 

Illy Carter. Or because she was so thin, Bones. Only girl newsie in Manhattan. And loved it. She was everybody's best friend. Except Crutchy. They were more than friends. Everybody said they were made for each other. Crutchy having bones that didn't work so well and Bones having a lot of them. She was the center of attention and loved it. Well, until Danielle came along. 

Danielle Parkington. AKA Paste. Don't ask why her name is Toothpaste, she will tell you that later. As I was saying, she is a waitress at Tibby's. I am sure you all know what Tibby's is. She solves everyone's problems. Thus she has become the center of attention. Especially when it comes to David (she has got a crush). Until Gwen comes in.

Gwen Bishop. Or when she is working, Slacker. She is a singer at Medda's. She really

likes to flaunt her stuff. Guys are guys and well, their forget their problems (and Paste) and decide to focus on her. But as you know after a while flirting gets old and Bones becomes their best friend again. 

And the cycle goes on. So Let's re-cap shall we? It isn't that hard, all of the

girls hate each other. Enough said. So, since you know a little background let's

begin on a day that starts out ordinary.

Paste opened her eyes reluctantly. She screamed at the first sight she saw. It made her jump out of her bed and she fell on the floor. She laughed as she realized what it was.

"Josie!" She laughed as she scooped the small calico kitten into her arms. She let her go and twisted out of the covers before she stood up. She looked around her small apartment. With the kitchenette in one corner, a bathroom in the other, and her bed under the window. She showered and pulled on her uniform for work. Which consisted of a knee length white skirt, a red bandana over her hair long wavy brown hair, and a black shirt. Next she fed Josie, made her bed and was out the door.**

"Ugg!" Bones screamed. "Stop snoring!" She threw a pillow a the older girl next to her. The noise immediately stopped. 

"I don't snore!" Fidget laughed. And she threw the pillow back. It landed on Bone's face.

"Ow!" She laughed "That has clothes in it!" She got up. As long as she was up and it was the morning and she was awake she ran for the bathroom. She could hear the guys getting ready. The bathrooms were connected. (It used to be a boy/girl lodging house.) "Is Crutchy awake yet?" She yelled to the wall. All of the girls sighed. They were sick of hearing her talk about him 24-7.

"Your talking to 'em Legs!" The voice that apparently belonged to Crutchy

replied. 

"Hey Sweety!" She yelled back and finished washing her face. She re entered the bedroom and got dressed. She pulled her usual clothes from her trunk. They consisted of her black pants and suspenders that hung off her shoulders slightly, her long sleeve white shirt and a newsies cap that covered the top of her long curly blonde hair. She pulled on a brown jacket and ran out the door to meet Crutchy.**

"What are you talking about? You can't do this to me?" Gwen roared in anger. "You come into my room at 6:00 AM, Im not even dressed, and tell me I am not doing the opening anymore!" She paced around her bed. Her room was still dark but she could still see Medda's figure.

"Sweetie. I am not doing this. It is just a message Adam told me to tell you.

Listen honey, I'm sorry." Gwen trust fell (fell backwards trustingly) on her bed and Medda sat beside her.

"Look at it this way," Medda said trying to see the bright side, "Not as much

practicing. You can spend more time with your friends." Gwen sat up beside her.

"I don't even have any real friends. Just the newsies." But she smiled up a little "But I guess I can see Jack more." She has a thing for Jack. Ever sense Medda introduced them.

"Good. Well, I'm gonna sleep some more. Bye Honey." She said half out of the door.

"Bye." And Medda left. After a long time of being left out and alone Medda made her feel loved. She was like a big sister. She let Gwen move in when she moved here from New Jersey about three months ago. 

Gwen took a shower, applied her make up, that took a long time, and changed into a dress. It was one of her favorite dresses to make her feel better. It was a red taffeta dress that laced up in the chest area, the straps hung loosely around her shoulders. It felt a little cool that October morning, so she draped a black crocheted shawl with fringe around her arms. She didn't have practice (because of new arrangements) and decided to walk around town.**

That afternoon Paste had been working for a while. Her feet started hurting

around 9:00. Soon the clock chimed it seemed to be 12:00, and the newsies were pouring in. She was having a good time talking to them all until Illy came in.

"You're looking fine." David complimented "As usual." He added. She blushed and smiled at him.

"What do you want Sweety Bug?" She asked holding up her notebook filled with orders to hide her smile.

"Give me a cheeseburger and fries." He ordered.

"Oh, wait," Bones heard him ordering and ran over, "David. I don't think I can

drink a whole coke and Crutchy didn't want one. Will you split one with me?" She

asked sweetly.

"Sure." He turned back to Paste "And a coke too." She gave a fake smile grumbled away. She didn't want her crush sharing a coke with Illy. And Illy just turned to talk to Jack.

"What way I saying?" She asked him. She lost her train of thought.

"I don't know, I wasn't listening." He laughed. "You were at the part when you

and Race were-" Suddenly the doors flew open. And in barged Gwen making a huge

entrance. 

"Uh, I'll be right back." He yelled to Bones as he was ran toward the

door.

"Hey Cowboy!" Gwen waved to him, trying to push past the crowed. She flipped her

long strawberry-blond hair behind her ears.

"Hey Slacker." He said back "Have a seat." He gave Gwen his into his old seat and

almost pushed Bones to the ground while taking hers.

"Thank you." She smiled sweatily.

"You're here early." Jack asked as Bones rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I uh, never mind." She said looking down at the table. Suddenly Paste

showed up with Bones's coke.

"Hey Paste, Slacker is here." Jack commented. All of the newsies tried to get

the girls to be friends. But to no avail.

"I see that Jack." She spouted at him.

"Nice to see you to Paste." Gwen said to her sarcastically accenting her name.

At that exact moment David arrived. Almost whispering to Jack.

"Cowboy, you know that thing we was talking about?" The girls being girls, leaned forward trying to hear. 

"I asked the guys and they all agreed we should use all of them." At this point all of the girls were almost falling over trying to get close to them.

"Uh, okay I'll talk to Easy. Skit'll talk to Eat and you'll talk to Brownie." Jack quietly said under his breath eying the girls carefully.

"Right." David answered. And he left the table. They wanted to let the girls forget about what they just heard before they told them.

"Well I better go to practice." A half hour had passed and when Gwen

realized she wasn't the center of attention anymore she got bored.

"Wait Gwen can I talk to you for a moment?" Jack asked as he stood up with her.

"Uh oh. You used my real name something must be wrong." She responded sounding

worried but sprinkled with sarcasm. They walked just outside the door. "What's up?"

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked hoping she would say yes without asking what

it was.

"Shoot." She lighted up a cigaret.

"Well, I need you to check up on somebody. You know be a spy." She took a moment

to think.

"Can I talk with an accent?" She asked looking at him now.

"Sure." He commented. She giggled. 

"Well meet me tomorrow at seven at the lodging house." He started to walk away fast. "Ask for a few days off a work. I'll give you the details then." He waved. 

"Okay bye." She said as she walked to Medda's place. 'I should have asked more details.' She thought to herself. **

"Well I am going to go. My shift it over." Paste said next. She could see Slacker and Jack outside the window. She went behind the counter and took off her apron.

"Wait," David stopped her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She said pulling on her jacket as they stepped in the ally in the back of Tibby's. "What is it?" She smiled hoping this was a just way to be together with nobody around. She came close to him.

"I have a favor to ask." He started. She pulled away and sighed. "We have beensuspecting that someone has been terrorizing the Manhattan newsies." He paused adding dramatic affect. "We need a 'spy' to check up on him." A moment passed. She was obviously thinking about it. But she really wanted to help David. After all she really did like him.

"Sure."

"Okay, will you meet me at the lodging house at seven tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Great." He friendly hugged her and started to run off.

"Wait!" She yelled. He turned to see her. "Was that what you and Jack were

talking about inside?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh," He started to leave again. "Wait!" He turned."I'm Brownie?" She asked sounding mad. He just smiled and ran off. "He is in a hurry." She mumbled as she walked the lonely ally to her apartment.**

All of the newsies stayed for a while. It wasn't until 1:30 they decided to leave to get the afternoon papers. And it wasn't until they were walking to the D.O. Skittery decided to ask Bones the big question.

"Bones?" He asked her.

"Yeah Sweetie?" She didn't even look at him but rather smile at the little girl waving across the street. She loved kids. Unlike Jack and David he decided to ask in one huge fluid sentence.

"Weneedaspytocheckonaguywhowethinkiskidnapingthenewsies." He blurted out. She

looked at him now.

"Sure." She smiled.

"You mean you'll do it?" They got in line to get their papers.

"Yeah. I know you wouldn't let me do anything dangerous."

"Neat. Well tomorrow at seven pm you can meet me at home and we'll talk about

it. 70 papes." He told Weasel.

"Cool. 75 please." They stopped before they went their separate ways. Skit

started hobbling away. 

"Oh wait Sweetie?"

"Yeah?" He turned back.

"Who am I spying on?"

"Brooklyn." He yelled and almost ran away. She tried to follow but he was lost

in the crowd.

"Spot? Wait! Thee Spot?" She put her head between her hands. "What have I

gotten myself into?"

-AN- So? Tell us what you think. Please! It will get better. (If JL-ove does her

part) lol. And for all of those that know my (Jlove) work you should really

thank JL-ove for proof reading it.

Woo hoo I just want to say it was a LONG process!!!!

-JL-ove (READ REVIEW AND LOVE) hhehehehehehehehe 

  
  
  



End file.
